


Concern

by Entireoranges



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, I suck at tagging, cross posted on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entireoranges/pseuds/Entireoranges
Summary: Abby's brother has some concerns over her new relationship.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Abby Clark
Kudos: 6
Collections: Doctor Who Quote Project





	Concern

**Author's Note:**

> Written February 6th, 2018.

“Don’t be an idiot. You’re making a fool of yourself with him.” Matthew tells his sister with a sarcastic annoyance in his words as he begins to help her clean the dishes. Abby knew this conversation was coming, she had prepared every counter argument that could be needed. Being insulted like that was a bit harsher then she had imagined would occur. She starts to scrub the pan with more force that was actually needed.

“Why is it any concern of yours?”

“I care about you Abby. I don’t want to see you hurt.” She lowers the defenses and eases up on the now perfectly clean pan when she notices the genuine concern her older brother had for her well being.

“I appreciate that Matthew. I really do. But I’m fine. We’re fine.” Apart of herself was well aware if Matthew had announced he was in a relationship with someone sixteen years younger then himself that despite his assistance that everything was fine and all parties involved were happy she’d doubt it. Just as she is aware this thing with Buck shouldn’t make sense. But it did to her. Abby starts to smile and holds back a giggle.

“Oh God you got it bad!’ Matthew teases as he turns she gives his sister a smirk. Abby just shrugs. ‘Look Abby if you are happy. If you trust him. Then you have my support. But the moment he hurts you I will kick his ass.” With hands both wet and covered in soap sods she hugs him kissing him on the cheek too.

“Thank you Matthew. And yes I know it looks like I’m making a fool of myself. I of course notice the looks we get in public. I hear the whispers and conversations that take place when others unmistakably think that he or I can’t hear. But I don’t care. I really don’t. I have never been this happy with anyone before. I hope in time you’ll begin to appreciate him as I do.”

“Well I hope not quite the same as you!’ Matthew teases. 'I will keep an open mind. And like I said if you’re happy I’m happy.”

“That’s all I ask.”


End file.
